


II. Washing Away of Blame

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-13
Updated: 2006-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: The morning after. Second in the Trust Series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** Washing Away Of Blame

**Author:** Shorts

**Pairings/Character:** Dean/Sam

**Rating:** NC17

**Category:** Slash

**Word Count:** 1140

**Spoilers:** None

**Note** Basically, it's just the sex. As I said before, this is nothing more than self indulgence on my part. Second in the Trust Series.

 

 

WASHING AWAY OF BLAME

By Shorts

 

The shifting of the bed woke Sam and he opened his eyes to mere slits. He saw Dean grip the nightstand between the two beds and slowly pull himself up. His first instinct was to immediately go to him and help, but he forced himself to remain still. He knew exactly what was wrong with Dean and cringed in sympathy as Dean leaned heavily on the nightstand. 

 

Dean pressed his lips tightly together, silencing the groan that filled his throat. The last thing he needed this morning was Sam donning the guilt cloak. Guilt turned inward at himself for finding his own pleasure in what he considered to be at Dean's expense.

 

Sam studied Dean's stilted movements as he gained his feet. If last night had only been a matter of Dean's occasional need for such roughness, Sam could simply accept it as a matter of course. But it wasn't that simple for him. Somewhere along the lines of their relationship, he had discovered a dark side to himself as well.

 

Forcing himself to move, Dean carefully made his way toward the bathroom, using furniture and the wall to keep himself upright.

 

Sam rolled onto his back and waited.

 

Dean relieved himself and then carefully turned on the shower, stepping under the hot spray. Bracing himself, he leaned forward letting the water flow over his neck and back.

 

The moment he heard the shower start, Sam rolled out of bed.

 

The wet heat eased some of his stiffness and Dean sighed. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder at the sound of the shower curtain being pulled aside, not surprised to see Sam.

 

Without a word, Sam stepped into the tub behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He held Dean's gaze a long moment, then gently pulled him back against him. He didn't exactly understand the reasons why for either of them, but he had learned it didn't do any good to try and place blame. 

 

Letting out a shuddering breath, Dean leaned against Sam, accepting the silent offer of comfort. No look or words of reproach were directed at him. There hadn't been since the first time. He tipped his head back, resting it against Sam's shoulder.

 

Keeping one arm protectively around Dean's waist, Sam picked up the soap and started to run it over Dean’s skin. This was also an element of last night, a ritual that had blossomed in the stark morning light of the day after. It helped them both to come to terms with a part of themselves they didn't try to fool themselves into believing they had any control.

 

Sam's strong hands and long fingers, slick with soap, ran down his arms and linked themselves with his before ascending once again to his shoulders and chest. There was no roughness this time, only tender caresses and delicate touches. Dean’s breath caught in his throat as his semi-hard cock was fondled and gently stroked, encouraging him to full hardness.

 

Sam slowly rubbed his groin against Dean, his own desire flaring to match. Releasing Dean's erection, he skated his hand between them, lightly sliding his questing fingers to Dean's center. He felt the hot, swollen entrance, ignoring Dean's hiss as he gingerly rubbed the pad of his fingers over the sensitive skin.

 

Nerve endings and delicate flesh, raw with abuse, flared back to life. Even Sam's light touch sent jagged, throbbing shocks of pleasure and pain directly to Dean’s cock. Unable to withstand the intensity of Sam's touch any longer, Dean shuddered, his voice hoarse. "Sam . . ."

 

Almost reluctantly, Sam removed his hand. He eased his hold around Dean's waist, allowing him to turn and face him. Lowering himself to his knees, he ran a single finger the length of Dean's cock before taking it in his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, while sliding his mouth up and down its length. His tongue flicked with pointed determination against the tiny, weeping slit and he was rewarded with a garbled, choked grunt.

 

Dean hadn't expected the relentless intensity of Sam's mouth and his knees almost buckled, gripping Sam's shoulders to maintain his balance. He followed the urging of Sam's insistent hand on his hip to thrust forward into the tight, wet heat.

 

Uncontrolled whimpers floated down to Sam, despite Dean's best effort to swallow them back, and the knowledge he was responsible for them had him fisting his own cock. He came, a groan of his own muffled as Dean pushed farther down his throat.

 

Sensing Dean was close, he allowed his teeth to lightly scrape the length of Dean's cock and slipped his hand between his ass to rub hard against his tender opening. Dean came with a shout and would have fallen if Sam hadn't caught him around the hips and supported him,

 

Still on his knees, Sam waited for Dean to ride out his orgasm. The softened flesh slipped from between his lips and he looked up, noting the high color in Dean's face. "Are you okay?"

 

Dean nodded, breathing heavy.

 

"Think we need to get out before we both turn into prunes," said Sam, rising to his feet. He reached around Dean and turned off the water.

 

The deep ache was still there, but Dean was able to move a little easier as they toweled off. "Anything special you want to do today?" he asked, wrapping the damp towel around his waist.

 

"Thought I'd pop out and bring us back some breakfast and just hang around here today," answered Sam, briskly towel drying his hair. 

 

The return to normalcy was important to them both, and Dean made his way back to the bed. "Sounds like a plan. Just don't get me any of those rubber, tasteless pancakes if you're getting fast food."

 

"I'm the one going out, I get to choose," grinned Sam, dodging the towel snapping in his direction.

 

"Uh huh," smirked Dean. "Just remember, payback's a bitch."

 

Sam almost lost his balance pulling on his jeans when he heard the underlying meaning of Dean's words. He finished dressing and snagged the keys to the car, pausing to look back at Dean. The lines of tension in his face were smoothed out, leaving behind a relaxed smile. "Be back as soon as I can."

 

Dean nodded, already turning on the T.V. as he settled back against the pillows. 

 

Sam slid behind the wheel, feeling his own peace inside. It might be weeks, or even months, before the desire grew too much to be denied. But until then, they had a wide variety of games they played.

 

Grinning, he pulled out of the motel and headed for the nearest drive thru, figuring he'd get Dean a double order of pancakes to go along with his coffee.


End file.
